my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Presley
He is the commissioner of the Portia branch of the Commerce Guild. Originally from Walnut Groove, Presley was a famous Builder in Portia, working his way up to become the commissioner. He works alongside Antoine, the secretary of the Commerce Guild, and helps new Builders obtain their builder's license. Presley first welcomes the player to Portia after their arrival and shows them to their Pa's abandoned workshop. Presley helps the player settle in and to obtain their builder's license. Background Originally born in Walnut Groove, Presley came to Portia with his parents when he was still a young boy. Always looking out for the people around him, Presley was well liked and quickly became a famous Builder through hardwork and perseverance. When he finally hung up his gears, he became the commissioner of the Portia branch of the Commerce Guild. Personal Life Presley was born on Summer of Day 23 in Walnut Groove. When he was a young boy, he and his parents moved to Portia. Presley became a famous Builder, then became the commissioner of the Portia branch of the Commerce Guild. Physical Appearance Presley has short black hair and a has a mustache closely resembling a handlebar mustache. He wears a blue business suit with a yellow tie and white shirt. He has blue jeans and brown dress shoes. He wears a glasses with gold-colored rims. Related Characters doesn't have family in Portia, but he has many connections in town. He works with his Friend, Antoine, at the Commerce Guild, and he truly values the hard work that Antoine puts in at the Guild. often coordinates efforts with another Friend of his, Gale, because commerce is so vital to how Portia operates in the larger world. }} | | | | | |_ | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |_ | | | Antoine| | Gale|_ }} Schedule Below is his generic schedule. Certain events may alter his schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday-Friday= |-|Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Associate :1 extra reputation point after completing a commission ;Buddy :2 extra reputation points after completing a commission ;Friend :3 extra reputation points after completing a commission ;Good Friend :5 extra reputation points after completing a commission Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hi there, welcome to Portia! ;Stranger * The Commerce Guild is always busy, but I feel like I'm taking part in the telesis of the world. * When I was your age, I worked from dawn 'til midnight. All that hardwork paid off and I'm now the commissioner of the branch. * If you work hard and never give up, you will be well-off in no time at all! |-|Missions= *Mission: The Builder Test: Don't forget to finish the guild's test and get yourself your Builder's license. I have faith in you. |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Playing= ;Talk about favorite foods * I don't eat a lot of meat since I just don't like the taste. * I love to eat fish! ;Ask about work *(How's the Commerce Guild going?) ** We're getting more and more commissions everyday. More folks are finding things that they can sell, buy, or order through our guild network. I am satisfied. *(What is it like to work with Antoine?) ** Antoine is very precise, he's very, very good at his work. Most of the time, he'll complete a task before I even have to ask. ;Casual talk * Ever been to Walnut Groove? They have some great artisans there. * I visit a lot of places due to work, but my home city of Walnut Groove and Portia are still my two favorite places. *(What type of gifts do you like?) * I like to eat fish. People say that those who eat fish can get smarter, what do you think? Hahah! * Having a warm cup of tea while working is a really nice thing. ;Compliment *(Thanks for taking care of me!) ** You're welcome! It's my responsibility to a friend, as well as to the Guild, to help you become a great Builder. *(You work so meticulously, I guess that's your secret to success.) ** And a lot of luck! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Happy Winter Solstice to you! Your father would be proud of how far you've gotten this year. Gift |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q7= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q1= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-2= |v-1= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar RPS Dates Invitation Play *Likes Fish and Sea Food and Tea *Dislikes Meat |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ;The Leaky Roof :The roof of the Commerce Guild building is leaking during rainy days, Presley wants you to help fix it. Gallery Presley.jpg Presley's home - interior.jpg|Interior of Presley's home Category:Characters